This invention relates to the use of wet or premoistened products alone or in conjunction with other products or systems to dispense such products.
Wet products such as wet wipes have many applications. They may be used with small children and infants when changing diapers, they may be used for household cleaning tasks, they may be used for cleaning hands, they may be used as a bath tissue, they may be used as by a caregiver to clean a disabled or incontinent adult, or they may be used in and for a whole host of other applications, where it is advantageous to have a wipe or towel that has some wetness or moisture in it.
Wet wipes have been traditionally dispensed in sheet form from a tub like container with a hinged lid on the top. The lid is opened and individual or singularized sheets of the wipes are removed. Another type of container that has been used for wet wipes provides a roll of wipes in which the wipes are pulled from the top of the container in a direction that is parallel to the axis of the roll. These wipes are pulled from the center of a hollow coreless roll that has perforated sheets. These containers generally have a snap top lid that is opened to expose a piece of the wipes that can then be pulled to remove the desired amount of wipes. Once pulled out the wipes can then be torn off, usually at a perforation, and the lid closed.
Wet wipes can be any wipe, towel, tissue or sheet like product including natural fibers, synthetic fibers, synthetic material and combinations thereof, that is wet or moist or becomes wet during use or prior to use. Wet wipes may be dispersible when in contact with water or may be non-dipsersible. Examples of wet wipes are disclosed in application Ser. Nos. 09/564,449; 09/564,213; 09/565,125; 09/564,837; 09/564,939; 09/564,531; 09/564,268; 09/564,424; 09/564,780; 09/564,212; 09/565,623 all filed May 4, 2000, and application Ser. No. 09/223,999 entitled Ion-Sensitive Hard Water Dispersible Polymers And Applications Therefore, filed Dec. 31, 1998 the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Embodiments of dispensers are described in application Ser. No. 09/659,307 filed Sep. 12, 2000, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a dispenser for wipes comprising: a side wall, a top wall, a bottom wall and a back wall; the top wall, bottom wall and side wall cooperating to form an opening; a mounting device; and, the opening being keyed to receive a container of wet wipes.
These embodiments may further comprise a lid; the lid comprising a gasket that contacts a wall when the lid is closed, a wiper blade, a folded wiper blade, a lid; and, a hinge; the lid comprising a gasket; the hinge connected to the lid and to the dispenser, a container of wet wipes, and/or a container shaped to mate in only one way with the keyed opening.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a dispenser for wipes comprising: a first side wall, a second side wall, a bottom wall and a back wall; a lid; a tray; the tray having a first side wall and a second side wall; the tray side walls forming a cartridge chamber; and, a removable wet wipes cartridge located in the cartridge chamber.
These embodiments may further comprise a lid; the lid comprising a gasket that contacts a wall when the lid is closed, a wiper blade, a folded wiper blade, a lid; and, a hinge; the lid comprising a gasket; the hinge connected to the lid and to the dispenser, a container of wet wipes, and/or a container shaped to mate in only one way with the keyed opening.
These embodiments may yet further comprise a tray wall being positioned at an angle of from about 100 degrees to about 170 degrees from the vertical axis of the dispenser, a first cartridge side wall, a second cartridge side wall, a cartridge top wall, a cartridge bottom wall, and a cartridge back wall; the cartridge bottom wall being at an angle of from about 100 degrees to about 170 degrees from the vertical axis of the dispenser; a first cartridge side wall, a second cartridge side wall, a cartridge top wall, a cartridge bottom wall, and a cartridge back wall; the cartridge bottom wall being at an angle of from about 110 degrees to about 150 degrees from the vertical axis of the dispenser, a first cartridge side wall, a second cartridge side wall, a cartridge top wall, a cartridge bottom wall, and a cartridge back wall; the cartridge bottom wall being at an angle of less than about 150 degrees from the vertical axis of the dispenser, and/or a first cartridge side wall, a second cartridge side wall, a cartridge top wall, a cartridge bottom wall, and a cartridge back wall; the cartridge bottom wall being at an angle of about 120 degrees from the dispenser.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a dispenser for wet wipes comprising: a housing; a cover; and, a means for positioning a roll of wet wipes so that the roll is preferably unwound from the bottom of the roll.
These embodiments may further comprise the cover comprises a lower portion, the lower cover portion positioned away from the dispenser thereby forming a gap between the cover and the housing for removing a wet wipe, the cover having a wiper blade, the cover when closed being capable of substantially reducing evaporation of a wet wipe for a period of at least two weeks.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a dispenser for wet wipes comprising: a housing; a cartridge holding means; and, the cartridge holding means comprising a means for holding a cartridge of wet wipes so that the cartridge is position in the dispenser in only one orientation.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a dispenser for wet wipes comprising: a means for attaching the dispenser to a wall; a chamber for holding a roll of wet wipes; and, a means for covering the roll of wet wipes so that the roll will remain moist at room temperature for at least a two week period, the cover means further being able to permit a wet wipe to be withdrawn from the dispenser without opening the dispenser.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a dispenser for wet wipes comprising: a first wall, a second wall, a third wall and a fourth wall; the first wall connected to the second wall, the second wall connected to the third wall, the third wall connected to the fourth wall; a wall having a keying structure; a lid; a gasket positioned on the lid; and, a mounting device.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a dispenser for wipes comprising: a first side wall and a second side wall; the side walls forming an opening; a mounting device; and, the opening being keyed.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a dispenser for wet wipes comprising: a first wall, a second wall, a third wall and a fourth wall; the first wall adjacent to the second wall, the second wall adjacent to the third wall, the third wall adjacent to the fourth wall, and the fourth wall adjacent to the first wall; the walls forming an opening; the opening having an asymmetric shape; a cover; the cover hingedly attached to the dispenser; and, a gasket and a wiper blade on the cover, whereby the dispenser can maintain at least 15% of the moisture of a wet wipe for a 14 day period at 73xc2x0 F. and 50% relative humidity.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a dispenser for wet wipes comprising: a first wall and a second wall; the walls associated to form an opening; a mounting device; a roll of wet wipes in the opening; and, the roll of wet wipes resting at least in part on a wall, the wall being at an angle of from about 110 degrees to about 150 degrees from the vertical axis of the dispenser.
These embodiments may further comprise a lid; the lid comprising a gasket that contacts a wall when the lid is closed, a wiper blade, a folded wiper blade, a lid; and, a hinge; the lid comprising a gasket; the hinge connected to the lid and to the dispenser, a container of wet wipes, and/or a container shaped to mate in only one way with the keyed opening.
These embodiments may yet further comprise a tray wall being positioned at an angle of from about 100 degrees to about 170 degrees from the vertical axis of the dispenser, a first cartridge side wall, a second cartridge side wall, a cartridge top wall, a cartridge bottom wall, and a cartridge back wall; the cartridge bottom wall being at an angle of from about 100 degrees to about 170 degrees from the vertical axis of the dispenser; a first cartridge side wall, a second cartridge side wall, a cartridge top wall, a cartridge bottom wall, and a cartridge back wall; the cartridge bottom wall being at an angle of from about 110 degrees to about 150 degrees from the vertical axis of the dispenser, a first cartridge side wall, a second cartridge side wall, a cartridge top wall, a cartridge bottom wall, and a cartridge back wall; the cartridge bottom wall being at an angle of less than about 150 degrees from the vertical axis of the dispenser, and/or a first cartridge side wall, a second cartridge side wall, a cartridge top wall, a cartridge bottom wall, and a cartridge back wall; the cartridge bottom wall being at an angle of about 120 degrees from the dispenser.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a dispenser for wet wipes comprising: a plurality of walls; at least some of the walls associated to form an opening; a wall forming a roll supporting surface; the roll supporting surface having a planar portion; and, the planar portion of the roll supporting surface being at an angle of from about 100 degrees to about 170 degrees from the vertical axis of the dispenser.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a dispenser for wipes comprising: a plurality of walls; at least some walls associated to form an opening; a roll supporting surface; the roll supporting surface having a planar portion; and, the planar portion of the roll supporting surface being at an angle of less than about 170 degrees from the vertical axis of the dispenser.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a dispenser for wet wipes comprising: a plurality of walls; at least some of the walls associated to form an asymmetric opening; a roll supporting surface; the roll supporting surface having a planar portion; and, the planar portion of the roll supporting surface being at an angle of from about 100 degrees to about 170 degrees from the vertical axis of the dispenser.